


Erotic Poetry Books Produce Results

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two cute french boys going at it. pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotic Poetry Books Produce Results

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancifullauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancifullauren/gifts), [cause she was such a nice beta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cause+she+was+such+a+nice+beta), [and Sydney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+Sydney), [because Sydney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=because+Sydney).



“Hello love,” Jehan sunk to his knees in front of the chair where Mont was reading and rested his head on Mont’s knee, “Do you like the book I left for you?”

“Naturally,” was the slow drawl. Its was all erotic poetry. Typical Jehan. “Where did you get it?”

“A used book sale.” He had been surprised to find it, actually. He had not expected such a dirty book at the public library, but then again the public library had amazing hidden sections in the back.

“Oh? Why would someone sell this?”

Jehan just smiled sweetly, “I asked them nicely.”

“You could buy a man’s soul with your smile,” was the response.

The poet tugged one of Mont's hands free from the book and plays with it as Mont continues to read.

“Do you ever read this stuff in public?”

"Mmhmm," Jehan kisses his palm and licks his middle finger, "You'd be surprised at what I read in public."

“I doubt it,” Mont archs a perfect eyebrow at the boy on his knees.

Jehan wrapped his tongue around the finger; the look in his eyes was sinful. He withdrew, but not far, breath still on Mont's skin. Every controlled exhale chilled his wet fingers.

“O-oh my god,” it was funny really, how fast Jehan could make Mont lose his cool.

"Find anything you particularly like in the book?" Jehan is looking at the hand he stole rather than Mont's face.

“They’re all good. But I think I prefer the person who gave it to me.” His breath was just audible and he shifted slightly in his chair.

"You would prefer me? How so?"

“I’d prefer you to oxygen.” He pauses for a moment; “Right here.”

"No," Jehan looked up at him, eyes wide and tone as conversational as if he were discussing coffee, "How do you want me?"

“I want you here, on your knees, moaning.” Mont smiled like a hunter. “And then I can make you scream when I return the favor.”

Jehan moved to sit between his legs. He paused to braid long hair back from his face, fingers moving quickly and gracefully. Mont was patient.

Jehan unzipped his jeans and put pressure on Mont's crotch over a thin layer of underwear. He darted up for a quick kiss and pressed the heel of his palm into him as he did it before lowering back down.

Mont took in a quick breath of air and shivers crept down his spine. He leaned into the kiss and threw his head back when Jehan pulled away.

Jehan made quick work of pulling his jeans down past his knees but didn't have the patience to remove neither briefs nor jeans entirely. He took a moment to run one delicate finger up Mont's shaft before licking the head as if he was hardly there - a ghost. All touches where light and airy and placed just so to drive Mont over into another realm.

The darker boy could feel his eyes practically roll back into his head. Part of him felt like it needed so much more and the other was more than content with the fleeting touch. “Oh, God.”

Jehan took him then; he was all suction. Moving slowly, far too slowly, for Mont.  
“Jehan, holy shit.” He grabbed the chair to prevent himself from bucking up. God, his mouth was never short of fantastic.

There was a rule somewhere about no teeth, but Jehan was never one to obey rules and had the most unnatural control over his body; every hint was as a brush; a whisper. He held Mont's hips down and let the other boy drag fingers through his hair and pull it from its hasty braid. He came off, sucking the head for a moment and then removing his mouth with an obscene noise. Jehan had wonderfully quick hands that pump as he nips at the insides of Mont's legs.

“Holy shit!” Mont repeated and jumped, tightening his grip on Jehan’s hair before easing back into the contact. Every time he felt the boy’s teeth on his inner thighs he would be caught between shock and bliss. Jehan could mix pleasure with hints of pain like nothing Mont could ever imagine.

Jehan moved his hand faster and slipped his mouth back to the head to swipe his tongue across and then resume sucking.

Mont was practically writhing. “J-Jehan! I’m gonna cum. Oh my God, Jehan.”

The boy on his knees pulled away at the last moment and met Mont's eyes with his own. He had never quite fit in this world, always seeming more fairy prince than man but now Jehan had a look of pure lust in his face and he appeared like a nymph of Greek stories. His hand moved faster and harder with each pant he drew from Mont

Mont maintained eye contact for maybe half a second before coming with a shout. “Jehan!” His entire body tensed before going boneless.

Jehan just laughed as his face was covered. He probably ruined the shirt but it was worth it. Anything was worth hearing Mont scream like that.

He attempted to form a sentence as he gasped for air. “Oh, shit…I’m so sorry..”

Jehan smiled slowly, and it turned into a grin with his eyes still shut. The tongue, that clever tongue, came gliding over teeth and lips and Jehan licked the corners of his mouth free of Mont.

“…Damn.” Mont mumbled and leaned forward pulling Jehan into a kiss and tasted himself before using his thumbs and the pair of jeans to clean the boy’s eyes. “It’s official. You look good in anything.” He ran his tongue across the other’s cheek playfully.

Jehan giggled and pushed him back into the chair with kisses. 

“You’re amazing, you know that? Absolute perfection.”

"You're lucky you're stunning because that wasn't your most elegant statement," Jehan teased him lightly with his mouth kissing Mont's in feather like touches, "Now if you excuse me, I will let you get back to your reading, I have some business to take care off."

“Oh no you don’t; I plan on taking care of that business for you.” He stood and picked Jehan up bridal-style.

Jehan was startled but clung to Mont as he was carried to the room. He might have made walking difficult by attempting to kiss his knight during the trip.

“How does the little bird feel about flying?”

"Mont? What?!" The breath left him as he hit the bed. Mont had tossed him down and Jehan allowed himself to be startled. This had not been in his original plan.

Mont laughed and pounced on him quickly. “With some practice you’ll be the best flyer around.” He bit Jehan’s neck playfully with just enough force to leave a mark.

Jehan raised an eyebrow. "Are you thinking that you might try tossing me around again?" He moved his hands all over every inch of skin he could reach, cursing the shirt in his way.

Mont growled in response and didn’t move his teeth from Jehan’s neck. The darker boy moved his head back and forth like a cat who had sunk teeth into its favorite toy do. He slipped a hand down the front of Jehan’s jeans and stroked him through his underwear.

"Are you my panther tonight?" Jehan's voice dipped and he ran his hands through Mont's hair.

A shiver ran down Mont’s spine as he felt Jehan’s fingers weave through his hair. He let go of the boy’s neck replacing his teeth with his tongue and tracing it up to behind Jehan’s ear. He stroked him a second time, more firmly than before.

Little gasps found their way from Jehan's parted lips to Mont's and the poet moved into the other, begging for more.

Mont’s lips melded with Jehan’s as he pulled the boy’s boxers off as far as he was willing to mess with. His strokes were quick and strong. Every time Jehan pulled away for air he would nip at his lip until he kissed him again.

Jehan moved in sharp intakes and writhing hips. Mont had him pinned down and either a lack of air was making his head spin or was it the euphoria of the moment; he didn't know. He was close to something else, something otherworldly; he had been since he had Mont. Jehan had been gone before they even began.

Mont continued his pace and moved slightly to bite Jehan’s ear and then practically growl. “Come for me, Jehan.”

It didn't take long. A few moments of Jehan hanging onto the cliff before he fell off into a reckless abandon. He came screaming Mont's name and shaking to his touch.

Mont held him close and kissed him until the waves of his orgasm passed and he relaxed into the bed. “Now the neighbors will be certain I murdered you; what with all your screaming.” He brought his hand up to his lips and licked a finger clean with a smile. “You look too pretty to have been murdered.”

Jehan didn't respond with anything more than a happy sigh as he proceeded to clean the rest of Mont's fingers.

Mont smiled. “Our sheets are going to be filthy.”

"I'll clean them later. I'll clean you now."


End file.
